A Reaper's Rose
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [KujaxFirion] Having found a nearly lifeless Firion, Kuja is determined to see him heal. Even if it means switching sides to ensure his full recovery.


**Notes from DHC:**

This is a fic set within the Servannia world, a roleplay started by me on my forum that is a crossover between Fire Emblem and Dissidia and set sometime mid-game/rp. (If you're interested in seeing this rp, or even joining, ect, please leave a signed review or your email so I can contact you with the link.) Also should be noted that I have permission from Chaos to take over Kuja's personality and such for the fic, so let it be known if he is different in the actual rp, it's because her Kuja is different from mine. I adore these two, and I'm trying really hard to keep them mostly Dissidia AND their original game persona's right, while adding a bit of my own element to them since I'm trying to reflect how they've matured and changed since Duodecim.

Firion is still really sore and angsty over being used by the Gods, and about Kain's "betrayal" to them, even if it was for their own benefit. He has become mildly paranoid and suspicious of his own companions, and doesn't even want to open up to the newer people at all. And Kuja's grown very tired of the power-play between all the "idiots" of Chaos' group, and admittedly, finds himself a bit more relieved upon being on Cosmos' side, but he still doesn't want to take part in the war, and has harbored fascination for Firion since the first cycles they met. He's really angry at the other Cosmos heroes for bringing Firion to the state he's in and even if he doesn't really understand the subconscious pullings at his heart to see Firion return to his former self, he wants to help him heal. It's just, whenever Firion really expresses his gratefulness and tries to return his kindness, Kuja clams up because he doesn't know how to react to his kindness, since he's the "laughing stock" of the Chaos warriors and all the shit that happened in IX-land.

So, yeah. I'm trying to keep them mostly their Dissidia and original game-selves, but expand upon the events that happened between Duodecim and upon being called to Servannia. So, I hope that sort of reflects in that to all you readers.

With all this being said, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**A Reaper's Rose** - Chapter 1.  
**Pairing:** KujaxFirion  
**Rating: **PG-13/R  
**Summary:** Having found a nearly lifeless Firion, Kuja is determined to see him heal. Even if it means switching sides to ensure his full recovery.

As Firion trudged along the dirt-covered path alone, he couldn't help but be angry at the Gods for this new twist they decided upon, thrusting them into yet another new world, with new powers and new rules. More and more as they searched for this so called "Fire Emblem", the more he was coming to realize he no longer cared. He was growing more and more apathetic to the situation the more he traveled. When evening settled, he finally stopped his walking, taking off the side of the road to a field where a lone tree grew and sat beneath it, staring up at the stars in the sky. He knew he should at least feel _something_, but no matter how he looked at it, he just didn't _care_ anymore.

Sighing, he unwrapped the bandanna from around his head and set it beside him, still clutching it loosely, closing his eyes wearily. He was _tired_, tired of all the fighting and the constant cycles. He was worn thin and knew there was no real reprieve to sink into.

"What's this? A solitary rose, wilting alone in the darkness?" A voice spoke to the left of him.

Firion's eyes snapped open and his free-hand clutched at his bow instinctively as he came to stare Kuja in the eye. "What is it now, Kuja?"

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you, this time." Kuja replied airily, flipping a lock of his silver hair back behind his shoulder. "I just couldn't help but notice that the little canary isn't with the rest of the flock and wondered why."

If there was one thing that kept Firion going in this endless quest, it was the occasional skirmishes he'd get into against Kuja. The two had a...certain connection of a kind. They both agreed that the war was unnecessary and wanted nothing to do with it, but were forced to because of the circumstances the others of their chosen sides put them to.

"I'm tired," He replied blandly, his voice holding no emotion to it, something the other noticed and frowned upon.

"By the Eidolons, they've drained you completely, haven't they?" Kuja exclaimed as he stopped his hovering in the air to actually touch his feet on the ground, uncaring if he was welcome or not, stepped over and hauled the other warrior to his feet in a surprising show of strength for his lithe, delicate-looking frame.

"Not yet..." Firion replied, looking into the others eyes to show there was still a small spark of life in them. "But they're trying."

"Tsk," Kuja clicked his tongue for a moment, assessing the other's state of health before deciding upon his next course of action. That action being, to lift the other male and take a graceful leap, gliding through the air at a slow pace.

"What the-where-" Firion began, more surprised at the fact that Kuja was carrying him rather than worrying about what kind of danger this could mean for him.

"Hush," Kuja commanded softly. "We're going somewhere to rest in peace."

Stunned, Firion could only nod in agreement. The gentle breeze from how they were floating, along with the gentle hold Kuja had on him had his eyes drifting closed. For once, he didn't care that they were supposedly enemies, that this could very well be a trap, and just let himself sink into a blissful, black oblivion known as sleep.

"Kuja!" Zidane yelled once he saw his brother approaching, carrying someone in his arms.

"It's Firion!" Tidus yelled, having the better long-sight than Zidane.

"What'd you do to him?" Vaan asked venomously.

"I did nothing, save return him to you." Kuja replied curtly as he landed, still carrying Firion's sleeping figure in his arms. "And you'd do well to keep your voices low because if you wake him now, I will show no mercy in destroying you all."

"Why do you even care, Kuja?" Zidane asked curiously, his tail swishing behind him in mild agitation.

"That is none of your concern," The silver haired male replied, brushing past the three figures as he walked to the entrance of Cosmos' sanctuary. "He is tired, and not just physically, you've all worn him to his breaking point." He sniffed arrogantly, before striding into the building like he was meant to be there, despite the protests from Vaan and Tidus.

Cosmos was within, and when she caught sight of the two, she looked forlorn. "What is wrong with Firion?" She asked with concern.

"You have nearly destroyed his entire being," Kuja spat, kneeling down enough to place Firion's sleeping form down against the rock that Cosmos sat upon, almost fondly brushing his delicate looking fingers through his hair before standing. "I will not stand to see this rose wilt and decay."

"You care deeply for him?" Cosmos asked, surprised.

"I am a being of perfection drawn to beauty and power; and in him, I see both. I will not let you ruin him." Kuja replied.

"I see..." She replied softly, falling silent for a moment before speaking again. "Then, would you listen to a request of me?"

"That depends on what it is," He replied, crossing his arms.

"Please, you're the only one who has seen his pain and anguish, stay beside him and help him to heal." Cosmos asked, looking almost pleadingly towards the Genome.

"..." Kuja was silent for a long while, his nails drumming anxiously against the sleeve of his bolero, "I wish him to heal, but let me make one thing perfectly clear: I in no way care about you, or your war with Chaos and I will not take part in any of your battles."

Cosmos' eyes lit up. "So you will help him..?" She asked hopefully.

"If only because I am unwilling to let go of such a valuable gem. Fine, mark me."

Cosmos nodded. "Very well..." She held her arms out and radiant light shown down upon Kuja. He shuddered at first, before a burning pain enveloped his arm and the light burned away Chaos' brand upon him, instead replacing it with Cosmos' emblem. He stared at it for a long moment, feeling the power of light flood through him. He snorted, before picking Firion up once more, the male not even stirring.

"Where will you be heading?" Cosmos asked curiously.

"Somewhere secluded. Tell the others not to follow. I will return with him when I know he is fine." Kuja replied, turning and walking out of the sanctuary.

Zidane, Tidus, and Vaan looked ready to jump on him and take Firion from him until he charged a Nosferatu spell warningly and shifted his sleeve upwards to show his new mark off, effectively shutting the others up.

He snorted softly at their stupefied expressions and once again leapt into the air and took off. He flew them for several hours, stopping once he located the small, rural town and landed not far from it, deciding to take the most normal looking approach so as not to arouse suspicion and prejudice amongst the commoners there. He slowly walked to the Inn, the other warrior still in his arms. Upon his arrival, the lady behind the desk gasped with surprise, stuttering out a greeting and offering them a room immediately. He nodded and procured some coin for the room, sliding it across the desk to her and took the key she held out once he had and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the second floor of the Inn to the rooms and quietly unlocked the door, having to shift Firion's weight to his off-shoulder and arm in order to get the door open.

Once he had succeeded in doing so, he entered the small, but quaint room and strode over to the bed, lying the other out upon the bed as gently as he could, maneuvering his body to a comfortable position before he went back to the door, closed it, and locked it. He glanced towards Firion once he had finished doing so, before giving a mild nod in a sort of quiet satisfaction that the other remained in slumber, and that they would be at peace, for the time being.

He strode silently through the dark of the room, eyes sharper than a normal person's, they pierced the veil of shadows with ease, making his way to the window, slowly sliding the curtain back to look out at the town, before risking a glance upwards towards the stars in the sky. Idly, he found himself counting the ones he could see, and remained standing there at the window counting the numerous stars that littered this world's sky in some faint off-hope that one of those stars was his world. He stood there the majority of the night, his eyes unblinking, lost in his own thoughts and memories as the dark began to recede and light slowly began to grace the skyline once more.

"…Kuja?"

The Genome startled, head snapping around at the sound of the voice, body going rigid before his gaze settled upon Firion's half-awake face, his eyes staring at him owlishly from where he'd sat up on the bed. He visibly relaxed, eyes softening again, his fingers slowly unfurling from the clench they had been in at being startled.

He nodded his head to the other warrior in acknowledgment, unable to find his voice for the moment, he had been too lost in thought, been submersed in his subconscious so deep he had completely forgotten the world outside.

"Where are we…?" Firion asked after another moment, looking around the room, eyes squinting as the light was still dim and the room cast too many shadows to distinguish within the twilight.

"Somewhere safe, for the time being," Kuja answered softly, taking a moment to run a hand through his hair in a mild attempt to refocus his mind on their current situation, pushing the memories and feelings he had down into the depths of his mind. "Chaos' minions have not reached this part of the world yet, and Cosmos agreed to keep her lapdogs away." He added on, a small frown of contempt pursing at his lips before his expression melted back into a neutral one.  
"Cosmos…?" Firion asked surprisedly, looking towards the mage, wondering what exactly had happened.

"A few things transpired while you were in slumber, but it is nothing to concern yourself over. I merely parleyed to your Goddess for your well being." Kuja responded, his hand almost subconsciously rising to cover over the mark that now signified he technically belonged to Cosmos. When he realized, he slowly moved his hand and made a show of rubbing his arm, pushing his bolero sleeve down quickly and turned, walking the distance of the room to the bed where the other still sat and began to look him over with a critical eye.

Firion had not missed the action, and wondered what the other warrior was not telling him, but he knew, from the times he had fought the other, that they would not speak their mind to him, even if he asked nicely. Instead, though, he found himself wearily raising his eyes to meet the others and offered them a thin, but true smile when they had decidedly deemed him well enough. "Thank you," He murmured quietly. "It's almost funny to think that you seem to care more about my well-being than even the others that I supposedly am allied with, do."

Kuja watched as the other's eyes dulled a little, a deep, almost hidden light of pain flashing within their depths before it passed and was replaced with genuine gratefulness as they gazed up at him. He found himself almost unable to respond, he was not used to such gestures of thankfulness, kindness, even. He faltered for a moment upon the other's smile, breaking their gaze as he turned his head to the side. "There is no need for thanks," He murmured softly, his voice barely breaking the silence that had begun between them.

He stepped away from the bed and turned, slinking silently back towards the window, the sun by now deciding to make itself known by peeking just a little over the horizon and illuminating the small village. Firion frowned a little at the quiet dismissal of his thanks, wondering why the other introverted upon it. But then, from all the conversations he could remember with Zidane, his supposed "brother" was never appreciated, or recognized by their "creator", or whatever. He couldn't quite recall everything the chattering blond had said, just minor bits and pieces. Something about having been created in a different world from the one they had come from and Kuja resented him for their maker trying to replace him. It confused him, so he stopped trying to think of the matter and instead let his mind filter in their new situation.

He stretched, his body wearily protesting and responding with a few mild pops and aches, he stifled a yawn with his hand and realized he still had a-hold of his bandanna in his off-hand. He slowly brought it up to his untamed locks of hair and tied it securely down again. "So what did you intend when you brought us here?" He finally asked. To that, the dark magic user turned back to him with a contemplative expression before finally speaking, once again with that quiet tone: "…I intended to save you."

Firion blinked, his mind screeching to a halt as he tried to decipher the meaning of the other's words. "…Save me?" He finally asked slowly, giving the other a curious glance.

"…I have become to loathe the state of mind and health you've slipped into; I wish you to mend, so you will return to the being you were. I have grown rather fond of that side of you and seeing you in such a," the Genome paused, searching for a word, before nodding to himself as he found it. "dismal state, has left me in an odd position. I have never encountered a human quite as…unique as you. For all that purity and light you carry, I find myself unable to stand seeing those other Cosmos followers breaking you down piece by piece, so I have stolen you away from them so you may heal."

Stating his intentions was harder than Kuja had ever thought it would be, it took every effort of his being to hold the uncertainty back from his voice and speak in his normal manner. When it came to him expressing his concern, hell, maybe even affection towards this person, he felt extremely insecure as this was not a field of subject he was familiar with. He usually harnessed and manifested the dark, tumultuous emotions that people had and used it against them. To even attempt to see, or try to understand the other side of the spectrum was something the former Reaper was not used to, and that made him inwardly nervous.

The silence that followed only seemed to play on the Genome's silent fears. Just as he was about to turn away in an attempt to hide his cracking façade, Firion spoke.

"…Kuja, why would you go so far for me? We're enemies technically, even though we have a lot in common. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do, I just don't understand…" The other male's voice sounded confused and lost.

Kuja almost flinched, he hated how everyone always figured he was acting with double or hidden intentions. And while he sometimes played that part, he loathed to disguise his intentions in any form or another. He didn't even notice his entire body was trembling. His tail had unwound from his waist and was almost thrashing in contempt and subtle anger. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and apparently, Firion noticed.

"…Kuja? What's wrong…?"

Kuja opened his eyes-he hadn't even realized he'd closed them-and stared at Firion, seeing nothing but true concern, if not mild confusion in them. He willed his body to still and his tail once again re-wound around his waist, effectively hidden once more under the trail of his skirt. "We are no longer enemies, Firion," Kuja replied slowly, swallowing in an attempt to hold back the harsh, venomous words his bitter side wanted to spit, and did his best to stay calm. "I simply dislike having my motives questioned. I was being completely honest when I said I wished for you to heal, and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you do; as for why…" He trailed off, turning his back towards the other to stare out the window, raising his hand to almost stare with scorn at how lithe and feminine his fingers were as they slowly pressed against the window. When he tried to finish his sentence, to voice his reasons, he found himself unable to.

Try as he might, every time he tried to open his mouth to explain, nothing would come. With an agitated, heavy sigh he turned back towards the other, a look of utter self-loathing in them at his sudden inability to state his intentions. "…I cannot find voice for my reasons, but I assure you I am not hiding any ulterior motives. If you wish for proof…" Slowly, he reapproached the archer and with his right hand slowly lifted his bolero sleeve on his left upwards to reveal the mark Cosmos gave him. "Then let this remove any doubt from your mind of my intentions."

All Firion could do was stare in shock and surprise at Cosmos' brand upon his arm.

**TBC  
**

* * *

**DHC: **Annnd there we are for the first chapter to this story. Whew, this was quite the hassle to write but I am proud of it. 3 Hope you all like it! ^_^


End file.
